iPod Shuffle 2G
by Readrbug21
Summary: Another contribution to the song shuffle challenge. This is pretty fun. Mainly fluff, between several different characters. Several different genres, too. Something for just about everyone. Enjoy!


_**1. Jesse James -Cher**_

_Just a small town dude with a big city attitude_

_If you can give it, I can take it_

_Cause if this heart is gonna break_

_It's gonna take a lot to break it_

In everyone else's eyes, he was just the weirdo. Some freak from the country, who, well, freaked everyone out with his strange habits and odd passions.

But in her eyes, he was something entirely different. His half-lidded eyes, such a different shade from his cousin's, conveyed so much feeling, so much emotion. She loved him, and she could see him for more than what everyone else did.

He was absolutely, without a doubt, that ever so special someone that she was looking for. She just knew it.

_**2. There Are Worse Things I Could Do -Grease**_

_I could hurt someone like me,_

_Out of spite or jealousy._

_I don't steal and I don't lie,_

_But I can feel and I can cry._

_A fact I'll bet you never knew _

_But to cry in front of you, _

_That's the worse thing I could do. _

She had always been a bit on the clumsy side, she had to admit, as she clutched her swelling ankle carefully. She had tripped over a tree root in the park, scraping both her knees and the palms of her hands along with twisting her ankle. It hurt like everything, and she couldn't help but let a few salty tears slide down her face as she looked around for someone or something to help her up.

She was only slightly surprised when a hand appeared out of nowhere. Looking up, she saw a football head, and smiled.

_**3. My Heart's Broken Too -Sugarland**_

_Oh baby I lied_

_Got feelings for you I can't hide_

_So sad but it's true_

_I lost my mind when I lost you_

_I have to let you go_

_It's over we both know_

_And sorry won't fix us this time_

"I'm sorry, Rhonda, but-"

She looked at him with all the contempt she could muster. "Don't."

"I just-"

If contempt and hatred wouldn't work, she would try a different approach. Anything to stop him from saying what she knew he was going to. "Please," she whispered. "Please, don't…don't say that."

He didn't speak as he looked at his shoes, the ground, anywhere but her. "Rhonda, there's just…I don't…I'm sorry," he finished mournfully.

Rhonda looked up to see Curly disappear into the night.

_**4. Famous In A Small Town -Miranda Lambert**_

_Me and you_

_We've been stars in this town since we were 17_

Helga smirked as the wind whipped her hair in every direction. "Football Head."

He smiled back at her. "Helga." The wind blew the strings of their tassels around and around, and entwined their gowns with their legs. It was the first day of forever, and he wasn't that surprised to see his blonde haired friend standing on his roof. She had a habit of showing up in strange places.

He came to stand beside her at the edge, overlooking the buildings on his block. He laughed, and she looked at him, questioningly. "Now we have to go out and make a name for ourselves. I guess the easy part's over, huh?"

She smiled and said, "Yup."

_**5. Good And Broken -Miley Cyrus**_

_Find the magic, go and grab it_

_Your fate is in your hands_

A golden, heart shaped locket on a tiny, golden chain. That's all he was left with. The chain was broken, and, if he had to guess, some of the links were probably missing, scattered across the parking lot.

It's true what they say, that you don't know what you have until it's gone. He didn't know he had her whole heart, her whole life, until the day she decided he didn't deserve it anymore.

He knew the sound of a breaking chain, of gold hitting pavement, would forever be burned into his memory.

_**6. Drift Away -Uncle Kracker **_

_Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul _

_I want to get lost in your rock and roll _

_And drift away _

Sometimes, after a particularly stressful day, he would go home and just play a record. His dad had given him a record player and some records as a birthday present one year, and although the quality wasn't as good as a modern CD and sometimes the record player gave him fits, there was still something about the music that could calm him.

He would sing along, his deep voice blending nicely with the guitars, the drums and jazz instruments and old time rock and roll sounds. It soothed him, left him feeling rejuvenated and happy.

Maybe someday he could find someone to share this with.

_**7. Stronger -Britney Spears**_

_Here I go, on my own_

_I don't nobody, better off alone_

_Here I go, on my own, now_

_I don't need nobody, not anybody_

_Now I'm stronger_

As she heard the kids around her chanting her name, the thought crossed her mind that she really ought to thank all her annoying classmates. If not for Harold stealing her crackers in preschool, if not for the teasing and the bullying and name-calling she had went through, she wouldn't be nearly as strong as she currently was, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

She left her fist fly, and was satisfied with the smack it made as hit the other kid's face.

If her classmates hadn't made her this strong, she might have been the one receiving, and not giving, the punches.

_**8. Everyday- Rascal Flatts**_

_I drive myself crazy trying to stay out of my own way_

_The messes that I made but my secrets are so safe_

_It's amazing to me_

She stared at the red brick wall, the one she had so recently vandalized. The white chalk heart outline and the words Arnold Loves Lila wouldn't leave her memory for quite sometime, if they ever did. Why did she make these messes for herself?

Why did she do these things? It was driving her crazy, trying to keep her secret just that-secret. It couldn't be that hard to be nice to Arnold, her conscious was constantly telling her, and it would probably get you a lot farther than all the stunts you try to pull.

She continued to stare at the wall, even after she felt drops of water splash her face, and after she had watched the rain wash away any trace of the heart.

_**9. Why Not Me? -The Judds**_

_Well, you've finally come down to your old hometown_

_Your Kentucky girl's been waiting patiently_

_Why not me? _

She honestly didn't understand him. She'd always thought he'd had feelings for her, but either he did and didn't want to act on them, or he didn't and she'd been a fool.

Maybe it was the optimist in her, but she liked the former option much better and she liked to believe it was the true one. So she decided if he wasn't going to act on his feelings, she'd do it for him.

She called him and told him to meet her at the park.

When he showed up, she didn't wait for any questions or introductions. She just ran to him, and kissed him, and tried to tell him everything without saying a word.

_**10. Yeah -Usher**_

_She saying come get me, come get me, _

_S__o I got up and followed her to the floor, _

_she said baby lets go, When I told her I said _

_Yeah (yeah)_

Helga gathered her courage. It was now or never. There weren't that many more songs left to play at the party, and there was something magical about the night- it was pregnant with possibility, and she felt alive.

She noticed him standing against the wall, talking to Gerald and laughing at something. Breathing deeply once, she crossed the crowded floor to him and stopped, smiling. He looked at her, positively gleaming, his eyes half lidded. "Hey Helga."

She beamed at him, then asked, "Dance with me?"

He surprised everyone when he took her hand and said, "Yeah."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this set wasn't nearly as good as the first, in my opinion. Actually, there's only a couple I like in this set, whereas in the first one, I liked pretty much all of them. lol

But I hope you like them more than I do. For some reason, it seems like I just couldn't get into the creative flow this time. Oh well. It was still a lot of fun, which has to count for something. ^-^

Now, for the songs:

1. Lila/Arnie. He doesn't really fit the profile of Jesse James, but I got a kick out of thinking about him through Lila's eyes. ^-^

2. I have no idea who sings this, but it's so obviously a Helga song, it could practically be her anthem. I liked the thought of her crying over something like a broken ankle versus her crying over something more emotional.

3. I think stories where the "crusher" stops liking the "crushee" as soon as the "crushee" starts liking the "crusher" are neat.

4. I love this song. I really do. Helga was supposed to say something along the lines of, "Well, you're already famous," thereby making the tie-in to the song, but it didn't turn out that way. Lol

5. I like this song too. Um…I'm thinking it's maybe the day of Prom? Possibly graduation.

6. I think musical themes best apply to Gerald, but music was never really a feature of the show, so it's kind of hard to tell who has a passion for it and who doesn't.

7. Haha, gotta love old school Britney. ;) And another song that makes me think of Helga when I hear it. For the record, I'm not sure who she's punching or why, but she's in a school fight, in the fourth grade.

8. I absolutely love this song, and I think it describes Helga and her relationship with Arnold just ever so tremendously. :D You should totally download it and listen to it, because it's awesome.

9. This song has always reminded me of Phoebe and Gerald, because Phoebe's from Kentucky (where all the best girls come from. ;) :P) and because I can really picture Gerald being a sort of player when he gets older.

10. This was a song from left field, and I totally didn't expect it to pop up. But I like the thought of Helga and Arnold dancing, and Helga being carefree about it.


End file.
